


A-Wing, X-Wing, Y-Wait, B-Mine Tattoo

by Caducus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caducus/pseuds/Caducus
Summary: “It wasn’t abstract, at least not the way Finn had half expected it to be based on the glimpses he’d gotten. It started at the small of Poe’s back with two overlapping X-wing schematics that almost looked like roots, the design flowing upward from there like a stem, spanning across Poe’s shoulders. On his left shoulder blade was a tree, or the idea of a tree, odd and beautiful. On the right was an A-wing, and along Poe’s spine where the two met, the lines melded together, seamless, one and the same.It was amazing.”-Ester_inc, “A-Wing, X-Wing, Y-Wait, B-Mine (Please).”An interpretation of Poe's tattoo from ester_inc's fic "A-Wing, X-Wing, Y-Wait, B-Mine (Please)."





	A-Wing, X-Wing, Y-Wait, B-Mine Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ester_inc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_inc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A-Wing, X-Wing, Y-Wait, B-Mine (Please)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795362) by [ester_inc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_inc/pseuds/ester_inc). 



**Author's Note:**

> I first came across Ester's work six months ago now, and I was struck by their tattoo description. I couldn't get it out of my head. So I tried my hand at it.


End file.
